Flight display systems often provide multi-functional display features for use in all phases of flight operations. The displayed features may include FMS flight plans, graphic flight planning, traffic, airport moving maps, terrain, geographic boundaries, airspaces, weather radar and uplink weather information, as is relevant for the operations. However, with the many features being displayed simultaneously, the screen may become crowded and more difficult to use. In particular, contrasting used to display terrain data and features can be very dense and may occlude runway and airport features.
For example, for rotorcraft operating in air taxi mode within an airport environment, accentuated terrain feature displays may interfere with airport moving map display features required for taxi operations. Similarly, for fixed wing aircraft operations during landing roll out and preparation for take-off phases, pilots primary needs are to visualize airport environment while maintaining awareness of surrounding terrain features. This makes it desirable to display terrain data and obstacle features differently in an immediate airport environment, compared to the way that terrain data and features are displayed beyond immediate airport taxi areas.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for selecting and implementing terrain deemphasis scenarios, are desired. The desirable systems and methods provide an adaptive approach by changing the contrast of displayed geographic features based on location or mode operations. The following disclosure provides these technological enhancements, in addition to addressing related issues.